Normally, conducting copper cable comprises a solid copper wire in the center and a copper wire cord between inner and outer insulator sheaths. To expose the two copper wires then it is necessary to peel off the plastic insulators. Therefore, only a peeler that has two blade cutters at different heights can peel off the two insulators in one motion. In addition, cable wires are manufactured to different specifications and it is necessary to provide a cable wire peeler which is adjustable between wires of all sizes.
Conventional peelers often can peel the insulator sheaths off of cable wires of only one type wherein the blade cutter and chucks are not adjustable. In addition, commercially available peelers often are not adjustable based upon manufacturers variations in diameters of a specific wire. In other words, conventional peelers with fixed chucks and blade cutter depths often are sufficiently inflexible that normal manufacturing tolerances can not be taken into account.
Therefore, the conventional peelers have limited acceptance because the feed and cutter depths are normally not sufficiently adjustable. The procedure for using such peelers is often time complicated and difficult and it is easy to damage the cable wire itself.